LostRed
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: It's my first song fic, done to Lost by a band called Red. PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE! I would love to do another, but I think I need help. REVIEW!


_This is my first song fic, so be nice. It was typed directly into documents, and it's really cheesy... Just like cheddar. Yum. It's not incest or anything... Just brother love. If you can't stand the thought of Itachi'n Sasook lovin' each other without sex, then I suggest you leave... and run, run and cling to life! lol**

* * *

**_

**Lost-Red**

_Can I be dreaming once again?_

The world spun around him, speed and motion sucking the air from his lungs. Sasuke felt his knees buckle.

* * *

_I'm reaching helpless I descend_

He met the floor full force, staring down the crimson trails against a wooden background. It was all surreal to his bewildered mind by now.

* * *

_You're leading deeper through this maze_

Words were beginning to lose there meaning as Itachi's voice surpassed his comprehension. Something he couldn't fully discern shot through the air, tearing through the skin and cloth on his shoulder. The pain wasn't immediate and Sasuke froze for a moment before his hand flew to the wound, his grip tight with the burn. When he finally looked up, Itachi was gone. His determination fueled him as he rose to his feet. He would not only seek his brother, but find.

* * *

_I'm not afraid_

A smirk curled the snake sannin's lips as he looked the young Uchiha over. Sasuke glared back. The man before him had not only made reference to his brother, but gone so far as to compare them. As Naruto and Sakura understood the power and danger Orochimaru represented, rage allowed him to face the devil without fear.

* * *

_I'm lost in you everywhere I run _

The toad's stomach did nothing to soften the wall's blow as Itachi battered him. It was merely reflex, but also the biggest mistake he could have made. He opened his eyes. Sasuke's blood ran cold as he stared directly into the mangekyo sharingan.

* * *

_Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new_

For the second time in his life, the Uchiha massacre replayed itself behind his eyes, inescapable and real as ever. Every slash and scream had been captured from the most hair-raising angle and there was no way to bar it from his mind. Sasuke's breath caught in his chest as he fought the swelling urge to howl.

* * *

_I'm lost in you something I can't fight_

The illusion ended and only briefly could he feel Itachi's fingers against his throat. His body felt heavy and leaden; there was no way for him to fight back. But almost mercifully, he was released and sank into unconsciousness with the wall.

* * *

_I cannot escape_

Nobody had come into the hospital room yet, and he hoped they wouldn't. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, lost in contemplation. For some reason beyond him, he'd made friends with Naruto and allowed himself to become a contributing member to his genin team. But now he saw the truth of it. He was so very different from them, the facts were inescapable. Uchiha Sasuke, the last heir to the once prestigious Uchiha clan, and its avenger.

* * *

_I can spend my life lost in you! Lost in you!_

_  
_Orochimaru grinned, believing Sasuke had given himself to his will. But the Uchiha stared back, knowing otherwise. The snake sannin was only a stepping stone on the path he was taking. In reality, the moment he'd accepted Orochimaru's terms, he'd decided to play Itachi's game, but by his own rules. He was giving his life, but not to Orochimaru or Itachi, he was surrending it to desire and a burning hatred.

* * *

_Your whispers fill these empty halls _

His father was speaking quietly, then it was his mother, now Shisui joined in. Their voices were low as they schemed, careful not to be overheard. Then they spotted him. Itachi's eyes widened, but he hid a sudden surge of fear well. He had heard more than he wanted to, and now he wished he was deaf, but it was too late. His father smiled in what he meant as gentle, but Itachi took as hostile. Their hands were extended suddenly, and it took a long moment for Itachi to give them his.

* * *

_I'm searching for you as you call  
_

Everyone was leaning on him. His family wanted him to help lift their oppression, but Konoha wanted to ensure the safety of its innocent. Somehow, at thirteen, he'd come to hold the world in his hands, and bear its weight on his shoulders. People all around were calling for him while he simply searched for an answer.

* * *

_I'm bracing, chasing after you  
_

Itachi held his breath for a moment, feeling the pain of his decision spread through his body like poison. After a while he braced himself. Coming to a resolve was not enough, he would have to act on it. Sunlight cascaded over the wooden floor as he left to find the mysterious figure he'd come to name as Madara. The man would not run from him, he knew this; in fact, he would probably welcome him. The door slid shut and darkness fell over the floor boards.

* * *

_I need you more  
_

Sasuke opened the door and he could feel the boy's horror fill the room. His eyes fell upon Itachi as questions tumbled from his lips. It was breaking him slowly, inside first, and if he wasn't quick, the cracks would show on the outside as well. It was now he was sure. He could carry the blood of his family and stain of betrayal on his hands, but not that of his brother. Never could he do that. Elders and Danzou or not, Sasuke would live, because Itachi -from the bottom of his being- needed him to.

* * *

_I'm lost in you everywhere I run_

Day by day, it was becoming harder and harder to withstand Akatsuki and hold the facade. Only one thing was him holding to sanity. He would not let go, he would not give in. He was needed, needed to protect Sasuke and help the boy preserve something of what had once been the dream. Not matter the time, place, or situation, he save face for Sasuke.

* * *

_Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new  
_

The words had slipped into his ears, but he didn't want to believe them. Itachi kept his face carefully blank as Akatsuki discussed Orochimaru. The conniving demon had gotten his hands on Sasuke, and now he would never let go.

* * *

_I'm lost in you something I can't fight  
_

There was shared irritation as Akatsuki recognized Tobi as a new member. Itachi withdrew himself, knowing the truth of the spunky new initiate. By now his body was becoming weak. Maybe, years ago in his peak, he might have had the strength to take the man down. But lack of experience had hindered him, now, sickness was taking its toll on his body. Defeating Madara was impossible in his current state.

* * *

_I cannot escape_

There was no other way, his fate was set in stone. Itachi's days were numbered with or without Sasuke's intervention. Disease was invisible, but overpowering; death had become tangible and inescapable.

* * *

_I can spend my life lost in you!_

Only one option was feasible to him now. He would pass, as all people did, but not before leaving his mark. The power of the mangekyo sharingan would not die with him, it would live on, within Sasuke.

* * *

_I could never be the same here  
_His vision was fading, but it was impossible to not know where he was. Symbolic of the Uchiha and nine-tail was the entire ensomble of the room. The history represented here had destroyed his life and was insidiously polluting Sasuke as well. He couldn't stand by any longer. By embracing death, he would take his wildest measures to safe-guard Sasuke from the worl'd evil.

* * *

_Something that I never could arise  
_

It was something neither could dispute. Destiny had tied their hands around the other's neck, and now the last brothers from the great Uchiha lineage were locked in a battle to the death. Whether it was cruel or indiscriminate was beyond them now and they played their roles without hesitation.

* * *

_I could never look away  
_

Itachi's fingers were forever advancing, and he was powerless now. All that was left was to accept the end. Sasuke's chest tightened as he struggled to looked away and lost the battle. His eyes fixed themselves on their kidnapper.

* * *

_I lost myself in you!_

One touch was all it took and the power was transferred. An ability that many had suffered and died for was given to a christened child with a simple brush of fingertip upon forehead.

* * *

_It's all over now!_

As it left him, so did the breath in his body. Itachi collapsed, falling beside Sasuke's feet. The younger stood, thoroughly stunned. Rain was pouring now, and hysterical laughter attempted to claw its way out of his throat. It was over.

* * *

_Lost in you! Everywhere I run  
The mangekyo sharingan twirled the crimson world around him as he collapsed. There was nowhere left to run._

_Lost in you! Everywhere I run!  
His eyes closed as Madara smirked. He had trapped himself in decision, there was no turning back now._

_Lost in you!_

_**Itachi-Sasuke**  
Lost in you! _

**_Sasuke-Itachi_**

_

* * *

__I know this rather defeats the purpose, but I didn't have the song playing while I typed. I had Blue Bird playing! I hope it's allright and enjoyable. PlEaSe ReViEw!! Critique is much appreciated and desperately needed!!_


End file.
